


Just Talk (#130 Classified)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [49]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don just wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talk (#130 Classified)

Don came in unarmed. "Hey, can we talk?" Don asked Ian carefully. Ian glared at him. "Not looking for gossip, I promise. Everything's top secret, strictly classified."

Ian nodded to the chair. Don sat. "So... you and Charlie, serious I'm guessing?"

"You could say that."

Don knew that already but wanted to hear it from Ian. "Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"I'm..." Don shook his head. "Sorry, you get why I'm still processing this."

"Yeah, sure."

"Think this is long term?" Don asked and for a second saw something vulnerable in Ian.

"I hope so." Ian said with painful honesty.


End file.
